


Beginnings

by JayeRedfox



Series: Trouble from the Past [1]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayeRedfox/pseuds/JayeRedfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first part in the Trouble from the Past series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that just popped up into my head. So i thought I would write it. I didn't know how to start it so there might be a rocky start, sorry.

You walked around to the kitchen table and placed Sam and Dean’s breakfast in front of them. Castiel’s was in the microwave waiting for him when he finally woke up. He had started living in the bunker with the boys a little while after you did.

They encountered you on a case. Well more like they saved you from a Vamp’s nest. Well they didn’t save you from anything. They barged in, machete’s in hand right before you started taking out all five vampires. They assumed you were the damsel in distress about to be victimized. Swooping in they saved you and beheaded all five vamps in a couple of seconds. You didn’t complain or say anything really. You just stood there and watched them save you a butt load of work. 

They turned around to you. “Hey, you alright?” Dean called out to you. He and his brother walk over to you and look you up and down,

“Fine.” You were pretty pissed not that you thought about it. It had taken you weeks to track this damn nest and they just swoop in and steal your kill. These guys were always on the move which made it hard to track them down. 

You balled your fists and reigned in your anger saving it for your next case. It was the one thing you were insanely good at. After all you’ve had more than enough years to practice.

“Good. Hear that Sam! We got here just in time!” He shouted over at the taller man with brown hair.

“Bullshit” You mumble under your breath.

“Uh Dean, I don’t think she was in any danger.”

“What?! Of Course she was Sam! Vamps are kinda dangerous!” He spread his arms and yelled at his brother.

“No Dean, she wasn’t in any danger. Were you?” Sam looked over at you waiting for an answer. A soft and guilty look in his eyes. 

“No I wasn’t. I’ve been tracking this nest for weeks. Thanks for stealing my kill. Time for Men in Black to go back to headquarters and drink their celebratory chocolate milk.” You tried to keep the venom out of your voice, you really did. You just couldn’t resist letting you anger flow out at these second rate hunters stealing your kill.

“How about we make it up to you. We’ll buy you a beer, or dinner. Whichever you want, it’s up to you.” Sam held out his hand waiting for you to accept his offer. You stared at his hand, turned around and walked out to the impala. Sam dropped his hand and helped Dean salt and burn all the bodies.

It was that day you met the boys when you all started traveling together. Saving people, hunting things, soon enough you became part of the family it’s trademark business. It’s been a year and a half since then and you and the boys got closer as time went. You met Castiel and Charlie and grew close to them just as quickly. 

“Damn Y/N, You make a kickass breakfast.” Dean said stuffing his face with pancakes and eggs. His bacon was long gone. You and Sam stood together watching him. The two of you were closest of all. You’ve even been getting a little intimate lately. The two of you weren’t official though. For some reason Sam didn’t want to get too serious with you. He was scared that if you did you’d get hurt.

“Thanks Dean.” 

Cas walked into the room and told Dean there was a case somewhere near by. Something the two of them could handle on their own. 

“Cool, Let’s get going then Cas. Don’t wait up, we’ll probably be back sometime tonight.” 

He scarfed down the rest of his food and ran out the door with Cas right behind him.

“Well that was fast.” You said looking up at Sam. His arm was around your waist and he was slowly pulling you up towards him. He placed a kiss on your forehead and lead you to the TV room. It wasn’t much but it was enough to tell that he wanted to have a peaceful lazy day with you. 

You spent your day with Sam watching some of Dean’s old movies and even some of Cas’s Disney movies. You laid there for hours just holding each other. At some point you fell asleep cuddled up on the couch. When you finally awoke you could feel Sam pressing into your backside. You giggled and wondered just how dirty a dream he was having.

While trying to wiggle out from underneath his arm you manage to fall to the floor face first. The sound of you hitting the ground woke Sam up. He looked over the edge of the couch and laughed at you. Reaching up you grab the collar of Sam’s shirt and pull him down on top of you. You plant one on his lips and things begin to get heated. He flips you over and begins kissing you all over. This goes on for a good half hour before things start going a lot further. 

Sam pulls away from you and gets up. He looks away pushing his hair back and letting out a deep sigh. 

“Sam?” You stand behind him holding one of your arms. A look of concern on your face, you already knew what this was about.

“I’m sorry Y/N, I can’t.”

“Sam. It’s okay I know.” You place a hand on his shoulder and look him in the eyes, “Sam you need to realize. That bad things don’t happen because of you. It’s okay if we get close every once and a while. Sometimes bad things just happen.”

“You don’t understand. Everyone I’ve ever been in a serious relationship, anyone I’ve ever been together with even for a short amount of time they all end up dead. Always. Sooner or later they all die and I don’t want that to happen to you.”

“Sam! I’m a big kid! I can take care of myself. Believe me I’m more than capable. You don’t have to worry about protecting me!” You didn’t mean to say it that loudly or that harshly. It just came out that way. 

“Y/N” He sighed and reached out to you and pulled you close.

“Sam I need to tell you something.”

“What?” He mumbled into your hair taking in the scent of your shampoo. You had just washed it a while ago. It smelled like strawberries, one of Sam’s favorite fruits. He inhaled deeply once again and held you closer.

“I- I’m… I.”

“You don’t have to say it. You’re right. So you don't have to apologize. It’s just hard for me.” With having said that Sam led you back to your bedroom and made it clear that from now on the two of you were official.


End file.
